Well, this happened
by Fanfic Jewels
Summary: This fanfiction came from a weird and wonderful place, a random place, a place where inspiration goes to die...in other words, my mind. A random collection of one-shots to get rid of my writer's block. It was a lot of fun to write! Please do read if you have the time. Warning: does contain yaoi, but nothing serious!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Jewel here. I'm having to apologise for the lack of updates in my other fic 'The World Championships: The True Story'. I lost my internet connection and only got it back a few days ago. The only internet connection I could access was at school, so...yeah. I'm really sorry about that. I also have had no idea where I'm taking that story, but that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon it! It just means updates are going to take a while. Delayed updates will be linked to some personal issues I'm having right now as well. To apologise, I'm bring you a new fic! I'm really hoping this will give you as much entertainment as my other one.**

 **To be** **100% honest, I've had writer's block as well. Hopefully, writing this piece of trash will help me get rid of it. I think it's a good idea to add the fact this contains yaoi here too (nothing too serious though).**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't make any profit from this.**

* * *

 ** _~In Italy~_**

Team Excalibur were sitting in Julian's mansion, quite contently sitting there, drinking tea when suddenly...

BAM!

 **A wild Jewel appears!**

A dark skinned girl with long, dark brown hair that almost reached her knees, chocolate brown eyes and large silver glasses suddenly teleported into the room. She wore black leggings and a long layered black top. "Good morning Team Excalibur!" The girl chirped as she straightened up. "My name is Jewel!"

"...well...it's nice to meet you...Jewel." Sophie said. "But why are you here? How did you suddenly teleport into the room?"

"Because I'm fabulous, that's why!" Jewel flipped her hair in a sassy fashion. "Now, I need you two to come with me." The young girl grabbed Wales and Julian by their arms and dragged them to the next room.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Wales asked with a frown as Jewel walked out of the second room. "Leaving both of you in here." She replied. "Why did you do this?...Why are you locking the door?! I demand answers!" Julian said, outraged, as he heard the sound of the door locking.

"Nope. I'm not letting either of you out until you admit your feelings for each other." Jewel grinned as she heard the boys yell in perfect unison.

"WHAT?!"

 _ **To Japan!**_

"HIKARU!" Ryo screamed as he ran in circles around the girl. ""HIKARU GET ME MY PHOENIX COSTUME IMMEDIATELY!"

Hikaru sighed. "Director, why on earth do you need your phoenix costume?"

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY! I MUST SAVE THE DAY!"

Hikaru rolled her eyes. "Director, I can assure you, whatever you think is an emergency, it really, really isn't. Do you remember that time when you thought your keys went missing, and it turned out they were in your pocket? Do you remember when the lights went out and you thought the world was ending? What about that time you were 'saving the goldfish from drowning'? Seriously, relax. Whatever it is that's such an 'emergency', forget about it. You overreact way too much."

"Hmm. Yeah, I think you're right Hikaru." Ryo said as he stood by the window, watched people running and screaming, houses explode and the rest of the world burn. "I was totally overreacting."

 _ **Still in Japan!**_

"OH GOD!" Tsubasa and Kenta held their hands over their ears. "TSUBASA! WHAT I HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BRINGING YOUR EAGLE INTO THE B-PIT?! Madoka shrieked again.

"I'm sorry Madoka! But I couldn't leave him outside. He'd get lonely." Tsubasa protested.

"I DON'T CARE! HE'S ATTACKING ME!"

"He's only trying to give you a hug!"

"HE'S GOUGING MY EYES OUT!"

Kenta sighed and walked out of the B-pit to the nearby bey stadiums, bored with the current events. He found Gingka and Kyoya battling.

"I won't lose this time Gingka!"

"I wouldn't bet on it Kyoya!"

"Oh, I would! My pure hatred for you will help me win!"

"Well, my bey spirit won't fail me!"

As they launched their beys, both yelling insults at each other, Kenta got distracted by a bird flying past. He turned back to the battle to find Kyoya and Gingka making out...wait, hang on...

"THE HECK IS GOING ON?! KYOYA I THOUGHT YOU HATED GINGKA! WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING -!" Kenta covered his eyes. Kyoya leapt away from Gingka as if he were on fire. "YOU SAW NOTHING!" Kyoya ran off.

 ** _China!_**

"WHHOOOOOO IS THAT GIIRRRLLLLLL I SSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Da Xiang please stop. You cannot sing. You are hurting Chi-Yun."

 _ **~Itallllllyyyyyyyyy~**_

"Let us out!" Wales pounded on the door.

"I'm not letting you out until Julian either tells you how he feels about you, asks you out or kisses you. And I have cameras in there, so no sneaky little tricks!"

Julian and Wales looked at each other. "That's not happening." Julian stated. "Sophie! Klaus! We require your assistance!"

The White Cetus and Grand Capricorn blader approached the other side of the door. "Miss Jewel? I'm going to have to ask you to unlock the door." Klaus said.

"I don't think so!" Jewel stood in front of the door.

""Why are you doing this?" Sophie questioned.

"Because I ship them so much it actually hurts me and they will love each other OR SO HELP THEM!"

"Yes, that's all very well and good, but you need to let them out now." Klaus took a step forward.

"STAY BACK!" Jewel suddenly pulled out a chainsaw with a flame-thrower attached. "THEY WILL BE TOGETHER. THEY WILL."

"Oh Christ, is that a chainsaw?! With a flame-thrower?! Security! Security!" Sophie shouted.

Wales and Julian's eyes widened when they heard Jewel begin to laugh manically. "If they won't be together, you'll all burn! YOU'LL ALL BURNNNN!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME-!"

"OKAY! Okay. I can't believe I'm going to do this..." Julian rubbed his forehead.

"Going to do wha-?!" Wales was cut off as Julian's lips pressed against his own. The kiss lasted a few seconds, before Julian abruptly turned away from (a completely bewildered) Wales to bang on the door again. " _Now_ will you let us out?"

Jewel let go of the security guard she had pinned to the wall. "Oki doki loki!" Jewel unlocked the door and allowed an embarrassed Julian and a flustered Wales to walk past her. She then went into the room, exiting a minute later with several cameras in her hands. "Thanks guys! Well, see you around!" The girl vanished.

There was an awkward silence between the four. Sophie broke the silence. "Wait, guys, did you actually...?"

Wales blushed deeply and Julian spoke quickly, trying to regain his composure. "Did you want to be murdered by a girl with a flame-throwing chainsaw?"

"Well, no, not particularly..."

"THEN LET'S MOVE ON AND NEVER SPEAK OF IT AGAIN OKAY?!"

 _ **Back to China!**_

"WHEN WILLLL MYYY REFLECTION SHOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW-"

"PLEASE DA XIANG CHI-YUN INSISTS YOU STOP."

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I wasn't even trying, this was really only to get rid of my writer's block. Anyways, please do leave a review for me, I love to know what you guys think of my work. Any advice is greatly appreciated.**

 **Before I go: Announcement! I have plans to start another fanfiction where I interview the bladers and ask them questions. However, to do that, I need to know what questions to ask, and what characters to ask. This is where you guys come in! If you would like to see me write that fic, please PM me all of your ideas (which characters to interview, what questions etc.)! I'll gladly include them (I'll mention you in the fic as well). If I get enough PMs, I'll write it! Well, that's all for now. Jewel out!**

 **P.s Yes. I did have to make Wales and Julian kiss. I SHIP THEM SO MUCH OKAY STOP JUDGING ME!**


	2. A fabulous Ayumisa appears!

**I'm back with another pointless chapter! Hurrah! Thank you to the following four reviewers (you all made me so happy because you reviewed :3)**

 **Midnight Mayonaka: I'm glad you like the pairing! If you'd like to read more on the pairing, you should check out Kamen Rider Butterfly's fic about them, it's awesome! Or you could read my fic about them if you want. Or you could just ignore me completely, I really don't mind. You said you liked the couple and then I rambled on...I'm sorry ;-;**

 **'The Mystery One': LOVING THAT NAME YOU PUT DOWN! Ha-ha, I hope this update was worth the wait! It probably wasn't...oh well. PIZZA PARTY!  
\\(^-^)/**

 **Kamen Rider Butterfly: Your idea has been taken on board! Thank you for contributing :D**

 **Kawaii Ayumisa: ...You do realize you didn't have to get an account to review, right? God damn it Ayumi-Chan XD**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

 ** _Japan!_**

Madoka was sitting in the stands, analysing bey battles, as usual, when she heard a certain someone begin to laugh like a madman. "I WILL WIN. I WILL WIN NO MATTER WHAT THE COST! I'LL KILL YOU ALL IF I HAVE TO! I WON'T LET ANYONE GET IN THE WAY OF ME WINNING! I WILL WIN. I. MUST. WIIIIINNNNNNN!"

"Tsubasa! Eat this!" Madoka threw a Snickers bar at him.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT YOU WHEN YOU'RE HUNGRY!"

 ** _Italy! (I want to go here one day...)_**

Team Excalibur were training in the stadiums. "Hey, Wales, are you okay?" Sophie asked her tag team partner. "You haven't quite been yourself since that...umm..."

Wales' cheeks went red once again. "H-hey, I though we agreed we wouldn't talk about that again!"

Before anything else could happen, there was a flash of bright light and a girl was suddenly in the room as well.

"Oh no, not you again!" Wales dived behind Klaus as soon as he saw Jewel. "Hide me!"

"Not just me!" Jewel pointed at a window. The window smashed as a small girl around the same age as Jewel entered the room, riding a pink unicorn. She had beautiful blue eyes and blond hair that was held back in a ponytail, with two strands that framed her face. She wore a sparkly sky blue dress with a dark blue sash around the middle.

"Meet Ayumisa! She's one of my best friends!" Jewel turned to Wales. "Ayumisa ships you with Julian too! Isn't that great?"

"Oh God. Please leave us alone." Julian groaned as Ayumisa jumped off her unicorn and dragged him and Wales towards Jewel.

"Are you guys just gonna stand there and watch?" Ayumisa asked the other two bladers.

"Yep."

"Thanks guys, you're really great friends." Wales and Julian glared at Sophie and Klaus who just backed away from the girls.

"Now, to a cheesy romantic place!" Jewel teleported them away.

 ** _India_**

"SALHAN! ANIEL!" Vridick screamed as he came running through the door. "YOU GUYS WON'T BELIEVE THIS! WE'RE IN A FAN FICTION!"

Aniel and Salhan looked at their team mate, astonished. "Someone...someone remembered us?" Salhan whispered.

Aniel let out a scream of joy and ran into Vridick's arms. "SOMEONE CARES! SOMEONE CARES!" Rivers of tears ran down Aniel's face.

Salhan fell to his knees and lifted his arms in the air. "PRAISE THE LAWD!"

 ** _Somewhere romantic_**

"Why? Just...why?" Wales asked as he was forced to sit opposite Julian. "Why what?" Jewel said innocently.

"Why are we sitting at a table, surrounded by candles as if we're on a date?"

"Because that's exactly what you're doing. Now be in love with each other." Ayumisa demanded.

Julian held his head in his hands. "This is so humiliating. Dear Lord, if the press found out about this, my life is ruined..."

Wales suddenly looked up at Ayumisa. "Hang on, do you even watch Beyblade?"

"Nope."

"Then how can you -?"

"MAGIC OKAY? NOW TALK TO YOUR DATE NOT ME."

Julian started banging his head on the table. "This. Is. A. Nightmare. Why can't I wake up?"

"This is all real." Jewel stated as she set the tablecloth on fire.

Julian and Wales leapt away from the table as if it were on fire. Except it actually was on fire.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Jewel shrugged her shoulders."I felt like it."

* * *

 **Well, that was trash. Don't worry! There's more to come! Actually, if there's more to come you probably should be worried.**

 **Ayumisa: Please review! If you don't you'll make Jewel sad, and then I'll eat your soul as you sleep!**

 **...her friendship level is over 9000! XD**

 **But seriously, if you value your life, please review. She isn't joking.**

 **Ayumisa: And have these virtual rainbow cupcakes as thanks for the reviews! *offers cupcakes***


End file.
